The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for accommodating passengers in aircraft and, more specifically, to apparatus and methods for passenger seating arrangements which enable wider seats and aisles through the use of side wall supported armrests rather than seat supported armrests for passengers seated closest to the side wall of aircraft cabins.
Space is a precious and highly valued commodity in a passenger aircraft cross section. One way to increase space is by increasing the cross sectional size of an aircraft, but if that becomes too large, it adds to undesirable empty weight and drag of the aircraft, and significantly increases costs. Within a cross section which is optimized for weight and drag, the challenge is to fit as many passengers as possible, while also maximizing the passenger comfort provided by the seats. For example, FIG. 1 is a partial cross sectional view of a typical main deck 10 of a Boeing 747 type passenger aircraft. As illustrated, ten abreast economy-class seats are provided by means of two triple seating units 12 (only one of which is shown) each located adjacent the aircraft""s side walls, two aisles 16 (only one of which is shown) and two centrally located double seating units 14. Including armrests 18, on either side of each single seat 20, for a typical economy class installation, the illustrated main deck has ten seats 20, each with a 17.2 inch seat bottom width 22 (seat bottom width is an industry measure of passenger comfort), armrest widths 24 of 2 inches, and two aisles 16 each having an aisle width 26 of 19.5 inches.
In the past there have been numerous concepts developed to address and improve passenger comfort on aircraft. One approach to increasing seat bottom width is to decrease aisle width to undesirably narrow dimensions. The result, however, is tighter and more uncomfortable aisles, particularly from the standpoint of servicing aircraft passengers using standard food and beverage carts, and from the standpoint of ease of use by boarding and deplaning passengers with carry-on baggage.
Another technique used to provide wider seats for aircraft involves use of convertible seats. U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,679 to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a means whereby selected seat rows for wide body aircraft have seat groups that expand or contract to change the number of seats in a row and the seat width. Conversion is accomplished with all seat components remaining attached to their respective frames, so that no detachable units have to be stowed. The invention only works on specific cross sections under specific load factor conditions and involves substantial weight and cost penalties.
In various present and past passenger transport vehicle applications, armrests have been located on side walls or on access doors, but not as enabling means for increasing seat bottom widths. For example, it is common practice for passenger automobiles to have armrests attached to or integrally molded to doors or internal walls. That design approach is employed for practicability and ease of production rather that for the purpose of increasing passenger seating space. If seat mounted armrests were to be used for such applications, the result would be to impede ingress and egress, creating a possible safety problem. Additionally, for most passenger automobiles, more than adequate seat bottom width is available without the need for specially positioned armrests.
On many passenger aircraft, such as the Boeing 737 model, seat mounted armrests are not used for seats immediately adjacent overwing canopy doors and various TYPE 3 emergency exits. In such cases, the armrests are usually integral to the doors or emergency exit panels. The reason is to satisfy strict FAA safety requirements rather than the possible resulting gains in seat bottom widths.
The present inventive concept differs materially from the above cited prior art examples in that it is directed specifically to passenger aircraft applications and specifically for the purpose of increasing seat bottom widths.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method which provides wider seats and/or aisles for aircraft passenger seating comfort within a given cross section without sacrificing other passenger comfort elements and without the need to incur substantial weight, drag, and cost penalties.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed an aircraft passenger abreast seating arrangement, comprising two aisles, two triple passenger abreast seating units outboard of these two aisles, a quadruple passenger abreast seating unit between these two aisles, and seat mounted armrests on both sides of all seats except the outboard sides of the most outboard (e.g., xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d) seats. A side wall supported armrest is located adjacent the most outboard seat. Said side wall supported armrest may be continuous or individualized, may be contoured and cushioned for ergonomic purposes, and may be recessed into the contoured area between aircraft body frames. Use of the side wall supported armrest provides additional usable width on each side of an aircraft""s cross section, allowing an increase in seat bottom widths.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed an aircraft passenger abreast seating arrangement, comprising: two triple passenger abreast seating units; a quadruple passenger abreast seating unit; two aisles; a seat mounted armrests on all but the outboard side of the outboard seat of each of the triple passenger abreast seating units; and one side wall supported armrest for use by the passenger occupying the outboard seat of each of the triple abreast seating units. Use of the inventive side wall supported armrest provides additional usable width on each side of an aircraft""s cross section, allowing increased seat bottom widths.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a passenger abreast seating arrangement, comprising a plurality of seats including seat mounted armrests on all but the outboard sides of each outboard seat. One armrest is mounted on the side wall for use by the passenger occupying each outboard seat of the passenger abreast seating arrangement, thus providing additional usable width on each side of an aircraft""s cross section, allowing increased seat bottom widths.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a method of increasing the usable width on each side of an aircraft""s cross section, by means of the following steps: mounting passenger armrests on both sides of each seat of two triple and one quadruple passenger abreast seating units except for the outboard side of the most outboard seat; mounting one armrest on the aircraft""s side wall adjacent the outboard seat of the triple abreast seating units; recessing the passenger arm rest into the contoured area between aircraft body frames; and, providing additional usable width on each side of an aircraft""s cross section by eliminating one seat mounted armrest, thus allowing an increase in seat bottom width.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, descriptions and claims.